LIVE Hot Potatoes! (album)
"LIVE Hot Potatoes!" is the first-ever live album released by The Wiggles. It was recorded from December 20, 2003 performance of their Lights, Camera, Action! Show tour, and it was released on the January 1, 2005. It won the 2005 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was a released on the March 3, 2005. Tracklist #Overture - 3:58 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 2:21 #Intro - 0:45 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:24 #Let's Wake Jeff Up - 0:51 #Jeff's Favorite Instrument - 0:29 #Let's Wake Jeff Up Again! - 0:35 #Intro - 1:28 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - 1:48 #Intro - 0:17 #Hoop-Dee-Doo - 3:19 #Intro - 0:27 #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - 1:58 #Intro - 0:31 #Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills - 1:24 #Intro - 1:11 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - 1:33 #Intro - 0:27 #Butterflies Flit - 0:59 #Network Wiggles News - 1:32 #Where's Jeff? - 2:07 #Music With Murray Intro - 0:31 #Play Your Guitar With Murray - 1:50 #The Monkey Dance - 1:41 #Intro - 0:21 #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog - 1:40 #Central Park New York - 1:43 #Intro - 0:23 #Here Come The Reindeer - 1:44 #Intro - 0:41 #Fruit Salad - 2:27 #Intro - 0:22 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - 0:55 #Eagle Rock - 2:42 #Intro - 1:49 #I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton - 3:07 #Hot Potato - 1:47 #Christmas Medley - 3:28 #Farewell - 1:40 Personnel * The Wiggles are: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier Guitars: Murray Cook, John Field, Rex Goh, Greg Page Bass: John O'Grady Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay, Tony Gardner, Phil Grove Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Release Dates * Australia: January 1, 2005 * America: January 11, 2005 Trivia * This is The Wiggles' first ever live album. * This is the first album that won at the Aria awards since Toot Toot!. * The song Wiggly Christmas Medley is title as "Christmas Medley". * This album contains a bonus video clip of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! * This album's Overture that appears on this CD's disc is not listed on the back cover. * This version of the overture is longer than the DVD. * The booklet shows a 1998 photo of Greg from the album called Let's Wiggle (album) * The photos of Dorothy and Henry is seen twice, one on the inlay and the other in the booklet. Goofs * The booklet shows that Murray and Jeff's names were in the credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear but Anthony and Greg actually wrote it themselves. *The introduction tracks are not listed in the back cover, although they are on the disc. *Greg Truman's name isn't listed in the US booklet. Gallery File:LIVEHotPotatoes!albumbackcover.png|Back cover File:BD0B73FE-B090-4056-A788-C02188DB55C0.jpeg|Universal Re-release Back Cover File:LIVEHotPotatoes!albuminlay.png|Inlay File:LIVEHotPotatoes!albumdisc.png|Disc File:FBD6F5A2-72BF-4DD2-895A-228EF54B8731.jpeg|Universal Re-release Disc File:DD828216-5463-4557-BD54-CC7C74E2A334.jpeg|US Back cover IMG_0082.JPG|US Disc 0683FD7B-D2BC-4F81-9B6D-6EF228A6988D.jpeg|Title card B23C2710-2420-4CCC-91D6-5BE2803D17E4.jpeg|Menu F9A1DE6C-87FA-40AD-A93D-2BD0353DEE0D.jpeg|The Wiggles Logo DCF2769E-AD27-457A-B53E-CA6457A8ED19.jpeg|Made With Macromedia Logo Album Booklet AUS Version LIVEHotPotatoes!albumbookletbackcover.png|The booklet C60D684F-9F2E-4D04-B1F7-5081B644A3B8.jpeg|The booklet Universal Re-release LIVEHotPotatoes!albumbooklet1.png|Page 1 & 2 LIVEHotPotatoes!albumbooklet2.png|Page 3 & 4 LIVEHotPotatoes!albumbooklet3.png|Page 5 & 6 LIVEHotPotatoes!albumbooklet4.png|Page 7 & 8 LIVEHotPotatoes!albumbooklet5.png|Page 9 & 10 LIVEHotPotatoes!albumbooklet6.png|Page 11 & 12 LIVEHotPotatoes!albumbooklet7.png|Page 13 & 14 US Version Live_Hot_Potatoes!_US_Back_Cover.png|The booklet US Version F6A2B172-A8F4-4A3D-BDD3-D7051DC3DCBA.jpeg|Page 1 & 2 E4D49637-9F2E-4431-BE44-652B4BECFA32.jpeg|Page 3 & 4 84946E0D-B49D-4FCA-9F76-AA60170F03A6.jpeg|Page 5 & 6 1FD849E1-714A-4F73-BB3F-094C8940F37A.jpeg|Page 7 & 8 B88EB171-0301-40D4-8145-3BE58C4D89DA.jpeg|Page 9 & 10 03DA0F35-DC30-4D8C-8987-AFC341273EF2.jpeg|Page 11 & 12 FBF0BAA3-48F1-4215-8934-A2E316EEC591.jpeg|Page 13 & 14 Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:2005 Category:2005 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 4 Albums